Summer Escapade
by MusicRomanza
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Ron can't wait for Hermione to come to the Burrow, so he takes matters into his own hands. complete.


Summer Escapade  
  
Hermione was awoken by the sunlight streaming through her curtains into her bedroom. She rolled onto her back and placed her arms over her head as she yawned. Hermione found that she had kicked off her blankets during the night and they were crumpled up on the floor next to her bed. She slowly got out of bed and opened the window.  
  
It was late in June and the air was humid and relentless. Hermione shuffled out into the hall and into the bathroom. She felt refreshed after a long and invigorating shower. Hermione searched for an outfit in her closet and settled on denim shorts and a white tank top. After drying her hair and pulling it into a ponytail, she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
Hermione grabbed some toast and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. She reached out to grab the note her parents had left for her, already knowing what it read.  
  
Hermione,

Your father and I will be home late tonight. Call the office if you need to reach us.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Hermione did not mind being home alone during the day because she always found things to keep her busy such as reading, studying, and writing to Ron and Harry. The summer vacation had only just begun and Hermione was already missing Ron and Harry. She knew that Harry needed the support of his friends instead of being with his horrible relatives. Hermione also missed Ron, but not in the same way that she missed Harry. Ron was her friend, as was Harry, but Ron had the ability to make her heart stop when he smiled at her. He had the power to make her knees feel weak when he touched her. He had the capability to take over he dreams at night.  
  
As Hermione finished her breakfast, she was greeted by Pigwidgeon who landed on the kitchen table and was pecking at the bread crumbs. Hermione untied the note attached to the minute owl's leg and read it to herself.  
  
Mione,  
  
How are you?! All's well here at the Weasley house (even though Ginny's been getting on my nerves). I hope Harry's doing alright at the Dursley's. I haven't heard much from him since we left Hogwarts. Anyways, I just wanted to know how you are. Please write back!  
  
Love,

Ron  
  
Hermione read the letter twice then smiled to herself.   
  
"I love how he calls me Mione," she thought to herself, "and that he signed it 'Love, Ron'."  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs, collapsed into her desk chair, and pulled a pen and paper out of her desk drawer.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm great (even though I'm worried about Harry and I miss you). Harry's managed to write to me a couple times, but both letters were short. I can't wait to see you at the Burrow in August. Write back.  
  
Love,  
  
Mione  
  
P.s. Be nice to Ginny.  
  
Hermione read the letter to herself before tying it to Pig's leg and sending him off. She leaned back in her chair and thought of Ron and all the things about him that made him special to her. After several minutes had passed, Hermione descended the stairs and entered the living room. She nestled herself in the comfortable armchair and pulled out a book.   
  
The day passed quickly, Hermione's parents returned, and nightfall was hastily approaching when Hermione saw Pigwidgeon land on the coffee table in her living room. Hermione's heart jumped when she saw that the attached letter was from Ron, not Ginny.  
  
Mione,  
  
Are you proud of me for getting this reply to you so fast? I wish it was already time for you and Harry to come to the Burrow. I can't wait to see you. I need to tell you something important.  
  
Love always,  
  
Ron  
  
"Love always," Hermione breathed out loud as she held the letter close to her. "But what could he possibly have to tell me?" she thought.  
  
With the letter still in her hand, Hermione climbed the stairs and strolled into her room. She set the letter on her desk, removed her shorts, and pulled her tank top over her head. After changing into her pajamas, Hermione slipped into her bed and turned off her bedside lamp.  
  
"I cannot wait until August. I just can't," Hermione sighed as she turned onto her side and kicked off her blankets.  
  
Suddenly a voice drifted through her window from the street below that caused Hermione to lift her head off of her pillow. "Mione?" Hermione, figuring that the sound came from a stray alley cat, rested her head back onto her soft pillow.  
  
"Hermione?!" she heard. This time the voice was clear and distinct. It was Ron! She ran to her window and poked her head out. Ron was standing in the bushes outside her house, looking up at her, grinning.  
  
"Told you I couldn't wait," he said, then chuckled.  
  
"Ron! Are you crazy?!" Hermione whispered down to him.  
  
"Maybe," he replied nonchalantly as he began trekking up the lattice attached to the side of her house. When he reached her window, he paused, "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, "hold on." Hermione ran over to the other side of her room and locked her door. She ran back over to Ron and helped pull him through the window.  
  
"How'd you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Bill let me borrow his car," he added, "after putting an invisibility charm on it."  
  
"It's good to see you," Hermione said, with a faint hint of blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
Ron stood with his arms folded across his chest and gazed around at her room with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she poked him in the arm.  
  
Ron laughed, "Your room is so…Hermione," he said, pointing to her books and homework assignments that were already completed.  
  
Hermione was about to say something critical to Ron, but he moved closer, causing her to catch her breath.  
  
"Mione," he began, "I miss you. Do you miss me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, wide-eyed. "Ron, of course I do. I think about you, and Harry, and Hogwarts everyday."  
  
"No, Hermione," he said, "I miss you more than anything. I just couldn't wait until August to see you. Besides, I wanted to have some time alone with you before I'd have to share you with Harry and Ginny."  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Ron placed his hands on her waist. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. They were staring into each other's eyes in silence. Hermione didn't have to tell Ron how she felt, he could tell by the way she looked at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
The silence was broken when Hermione asked, "Is that what you had to tell me?"  
  
"No," Ron began, "it's not something I had to tell you, it's something I had to show you."  
  
Hermione was thoroughly confused, "Well, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"This," Ron whispered as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. This came as a surprise to Hermione, but she quickly recollected herself and kissed him back. Her lips felt like satin to Ron and their hot breaths mingled as the sensual kissing progressed. Hermione parted her lips to allow Ron's tongue to come into contact with hers.  
  
Hermione pulled back, out of breath, "Ron, what does this mean?"  
  
"Mione," he said, "I love you. I've always loved you."  
  
Hermione could feel hot tears well up in her eyes as she pulled Ron into a loving embrace. "I love you, too," she replied.  
  
Ron gazed down at her and smiled. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her cheek, followed by one on her neck, then her shoulder. Hermione coiled her fingers through his flaming hair and tilted her head back. Ron caught her off guard when he picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"I'm only trying to get more comfortable," he said, trying to fight off a laugh. "Don't worry, I can't stay long. Mum would go mad if she found me missing in the middle of the night."  
  
"Okay," Hermione whispered, pulling Ron's face down to meet hers in a tender, but passionate kiss. His fingers traced along her sides and rested upon her hips, his lips following close behind.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered through stifled laughs. "I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Sorry, Mione," Ron said as he sat up on her bed.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I have to go or my Mum will kill me," Ron said, walking over to the window, "then I wouldn't be able to come back here tomorrow night."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "Tomorrow night?"  
  
"You bet," Ron said as he placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips before swinging a leg over the windowsill and climbing back down the trellis lined with ivy.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," Ron whispered from the street, blowing an imaginary kiss to Hermione.  
  
She smiled at him, waved, then returned to her bed, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night…or the next.


End file.
